Hero Factory
Hero Factory er et tema, der løber fra juli 2010 til i dag. Temaet er centreret omkring en gruppe af robot-helte, der beskytter galaksen fra forskellige trusler. Temaet anvender primært nye TECHNIC elementer for hvert sæt, ligesom BIONICLE. Da det er efterfølgeren til BIONICLE, den første bølge af sæt havde en etiket, der læser ”Fra skaberne af BIONICLE” trykt på deres kasser. Historie 2010 - Anledning rookies Historien er baseret i Makuhero City. Den største bygning og varemærker af byen er forsamlingen tårnet, en 589 meter høj, 715 meter bred og 924 meter lang tårn, beliggende i centrum af Makuhero City. Det er drevet af ”kold fusion”, og det beskæftiger i alt 11,127 medarbejdere. Dette tårn er ”Hero Factory”, der konstruerer forskellige robot helte, som sendes ud, når Call Center modtager opkald fra ofre. De kan rapportere deres nødsituation og kalder på en robothelt. Grundlægger af Hero Factory er Akiyama Makuro. Inde forsamlingen tårnet, er disse helte bygget hver dag. De er et produkt af arbejde fra design eksperter og robot byggeri specialister. Disse robot helte er udstyret med solid fiber-hårdmetal plating, Quaza kerner og udstyret med hjelme og udstyr til at bekæmpe det onde med tarme og gadgets. Når konstrueret, placeres de i særlige hero bælg og strålede på tværs af galaksen og på tværs af tid til at besejre det onde og løse deres forskellige missioner. Den første onde leder er Von Nebula, han har et personale med evnen til at skabe sorte huller. Von Nebula plejede at være en helt på Stormer hold, men i løbet af en mission hans fejhed næsten forårsagede ødelæggelse af en by. At skyde skylden Stormer for hans fiasko, Von Nebula svor hævn på Hero Factory. Han har nogle tidligere-fængsel burg håndlanger, der har sluttet sig sammen for at hjælpe ham, men det er ukendt for helte. William Furno, den nyeste helt, er ivrige efter at besejre Von Nebula, men er deprimeret, da hans firma-hånds teamleder Preston Stormer fortæller ham, at han ikke oplever at tage på den mest farlige skurk i galaksen. Han får følgeskab af flere rookies, Mark Surge og Natalie Breez. Han er også følgeskab af helte Dunkan Bulk, og Jimi Stringer. Brug Stormers kløgt og Furnos talent, heltene besejre Von Nebula. 2011.A - Prøvelser af brand Den første bølge af Hero Factory sæt i 2011 blev kaldt Mission: Ordeal of Fire. I en Hero Factory bog givet ud med en LEGO magasin i december, gav denne beskrivelse: Sendt ud på en farlig mission for at redde en tankstation, er heltene angrebet af onde Fire skurke, der viser sig for hurtigt og alt for stærk. At besejre disse berygtede skurke, skal heltene skal redesignet og re-udstyret med specielle nye våben og gadgets. Men vil det nye design arbejde? Historien om Hero Factory hviler på dens succes! 2011.B - Vild planeten Den 3.0 Hero Factory-serien har titlen vild planeten. Det ligger på en planet kaldet Quatros, som har en kerne af quaza. Den største skurk er opkaldt Witch Doctor (der kommer i sæt 2283), der forsøger at udtrække quaza. Hvis han lykkes, vil planeten dø og gå i stykker. De seks helte, Stormer, Furno, Bulk, Nex, Stringer og den nye rookie, Rocka nu med animalsk beføjelser, skal rejse til Quatros og stoppe skurken fra at dræbe planeten. Men der er brutale rovdyr, der angriber dem, Waspix, Fangz, Scorpio, og Raw-Jaw, som er kontrolleret af Witch Doctor. 2012 - Fangeflugt Den fjerde serie har titlen Hero Factory Fangeflugt og har en skurk kaldet Black Phantom, der bryder ind i Hero Factory tårn - med hjælp fra mastermind Von Nebula - og tillader de andre skurke at flygte. Mens alle heltene er distraheret af de undslipper, Black Phantom bliver tilbage for at ødelægge Hero Factory montage tårn. Med missionen leder fanget, og alle de andre helte ud, er Rocka opgave at besejre Black Phantom, før han kan tage over. Fangeflugt er den anden serie til også at omfatte en XL helten (Preston Stormer), samt den første serie til at omfatte alle de oprindelige ni helte (ikke inklusive Drop Ship pilot). Hvert sæt indeholder også en helt kerne med en hemmelig kode på bagsiden, der anvendes til Fangeflugt online spil. Fangeflugt er også den første Hero Factory linje planlagt til at have to bølger af sæt, den ene i december 2011/januar 2012 og en i sommeren 2012. I december 2011/januar 2012 sæt havde Rocka, Furno, Surge, Evo, og Breez, der kom ikke ud indtil sommeren 2012 i USA, med Bulk, Stringer, Stormer, og Nex. Bulk, Breez og Nex ikke vises i tv-show for ukendte årsager. Trods for Bulk, Breez og Nex ikke figurerer i tv-show, der er en anden trailer, hvor Bulk bliver slået ned af Voltix, og Nex bliver slået ned af Speeda Demon, og Breez ikke vises i traileren, men i FOX Sports Cleatus. For så vidt angår tv-serie er bekymret, det er den første del til at have tilbagevendende skurke, hvoraf den ene har en hovedrolle som ’mastermind’ af Fangeflugt. Voltix synes at være den ”breaker-ydre” af de skurke, da han var den, der er tilladt Von Nebula at bryde sig ud af sin egen sorte hul personale, at skabe et sort hul og lade skurkene at flygte. 2013 - Hjerneangreb 2013 storyline handler om en mystisk fabrik, der producerer hjernen parasitter at vende skabninger af Hero Factory universet onde. Hjernerne gå til forskellige områder på planeten, inficerer is bæster, lava critters, ørken crawlere, jungle ogres, rock monstre, sjødyrene, og en hjerne inficerer en elektrisk drage. I mellemtiden i Makahero City, er heltene går rundt i offentligheden, underskrive autografer, give væk robo-bolde, og give interviews. Surge klager til Breez, at han ønsker handling og ikke ønsker at være en marionet. Pludselig koden røde alarm går i gang, og heltene haste tilbage. Zib forklarer, at hjernen tvinger værterne til at ødelægge Hero Factory, og de har brug for opgraderinger. Efter at have fået deres opgraderinger, Furno sender Evo ind i service-kanaler til at bekæmpe en bølge af Aquagon, sætter Surge at vogte Factory (meget at Surge irritation), og sender alle andre i gaderne. Efter megen trial and error, Bulk finder ud af, at hjernen kan fjernes, hvis de bliver ramt på spikes. Efter banker alle hjerner off, de opdager, at Surge signal er inde i Hero Assembly tårnet, så de hovedet tilbage. Dragon Bolt væddere i Hero Factory, der forårsager en masse evakuering. Rocka er overladt til jobbet for at bekæmpe dragen, mens heltene finde Surge. Indvendigt finder heltene at Surge er blevet overtaget af en hjerne og har gjort en hær af droner til at ødelægge fabrikken. Da heltene bekæmpe dem, Rocka udstyrer sig med 44014 Jet Rocka, og går efter dragen. Han formår at fjerne hjernen, og Breez fjerner hjernen på Surge hoved, og de slukke dronerne. Da de går på gaden for at hjælpe, Breez spørger Surge hvis denne oplevelse ændrede noget om, hvordan han føler at hjælpe. Surge svarer, at da han nu ved, hvad der er en reel marionet er, vil han ikke afvise noget han frivilligt kan gøre. Men i fabrikken, der er flere hjerner lurer på uskyldige sind, og de hægte sig på en reparation besætning, der giver heltene en ny udfordring at håndtere. Vinter udgivelser var 44000 Furno XL, 44004 Bulk, 44002 Rocka, 44006 Breez, 44003 Scarox, 44001 Pyrox, 44005 Bruizer og 44007 Ogrum med 44008 Surge, 44010 Stormer, 44012 Evo, og 44014 Jet Rocka, 44009 Dragon Bolt, 44011 Frost Beast, og 44013 Aquagon bliver frigivet i løbet af sommeren. Heltenes ligne riddere og deres hjelme har en gennemsigtig dækker over deres øjne. De skurke har særlige parasit hoveder, holde parasit hjerner som har mange ligheder med Krana og Kraata fra BIONICLE. Disse hjerne væsener er enten transparent orange, transparent gul, trans-grøn, transparent lime grøn, transparent lyseblå, gennemsigtig blå, sort eller glød i mørke, med røde pigge og øjne. De har seks ben og et langt strittende hale. Skurkene hoveder tilslutte via BIONICLE maske forbindelse. Der er også en ny leder, at en normal hjelm kan oprette forbindelse til og en maske kan oprette forbindelse til. Der er en ny online spil, som involverer dig som en delvist tilpasset helten og en Alpha hold helten som din makker. 2014 - Invasion Nedefra Ikke meget er blevet afsløret omkring 2014 sæt. Det fremgår, at nogle nye typer af fremmede væsener har invaderet. De fleste af dem er mindre end de helte, men nogle, som Splitter Beast, er meget større. I modsætning til tidligere sæt, vil disse indeholde helten minifigurer de bruger mechs og andre køretøjer til at bekæmpe de større fjender. Eksterne link Hero Factory hjemmeside * Kategori:Temaer fra 2010